Wrapped around your finger
by LTMom
Summary: Olivia starts her dream job at the top PR firm in the city, Jessen-Grant. Little did she know how much her work and personal life would soon become intertwined. Will she choose her career or love? Or can she find a way to have both successfully?


_All character's are the property of and belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This is an AU fiction_

Olivia Pope rushed through the crowd of people hurrying to their destinations as the rain quickly increased from a steady drip to a wet downpour. Being late was a pet peeve of hers, and she certainly didn't want to be late for her interview with the top public relations agency in the city. Jessen-Grant was a full service agency, all college students wanted to intern there, and every graduate wanted a spot in the door. Olivia was lucky on that her best friend since high school, Abby, happened to be in a long-term relationship with Harrison Wright, one of the junior partners at the firm. Harrison loved Olivia like a little sister, and promised her an interview, but she would have to get the job on her own cognition.

Olivia didn't want to let Harrison or Abby down, so she picked up her pace to a skip-run and made it to the building with five minutes to spare.

As she entered the expansive lobby, she was greeted by large flat-screens showcasing parties Jessen-Grant had thrown for the city's elite. A perky young woman looked up from her laptop with a broad smile.

"May I help you," the young woman asked Olivia.

"Yes," an almost out-of-breath Olivia replied. "I have an interview with Mellie Montreau at 9:30. My name is Olivia Pope. But first, can you point me to the restroom, or do you have a mirror I could use"?, Olivia hurriedly asked the receptionist.

"Sure thing, here's my mirror you can use", the receptionist replied, "and I'll let Mellie know you are here."

Olivia was thankful for the young woman's hospitality, and quickly smoothed her now rain-frizzed hair back into a messy bun, making sure to also swipe her powder brush across her face.

"You look great," said the receptionist, as Olivia handed the mirror back to her.

Mellie will be with you shortly. My name is Tonya by the way. Good luck!"

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate..."Olivia was offering her hand to the receptionist to shake and realized her attention was drawn instead to the long staircase behind the reception desk.

"Good morning Mr. Grant", exclaimed Tonya.

Olivia looked up to see a tall, serious and handsome man striding toward the desk with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Morning Tonya. Listen, I need these files couriered over to David before noon today please. And let me know after it has been received by his office."

Olivia then realized the man standing before her was one of the managing partners of the firm, the Fitz Grant she'd heard so much about in the PR circle and from Harrison himself. Ever the epitome of a man straight from a GQ magazine, she could tell he commanded attention whenever he entered a room and she almost forgot she was still standing awkwardly at the desk until she heard a shrill voice call out from the staircase.

"Olivia, I'm so glad you're here, welcome welcome," exclaimed Mellie as she descended the staircase clad in an expensive pantsuit with pearls draped from her neck and wrist.

Olivia looked up and put on her biggest smile, extending her hand to grasp Mellie's as she sauntered up to the reception desk.

"Hello, thank you so much for meeting with me. I'm excited about this opportunity," offered Olivia as she moved around to follow Mellie back up the staircase.

Meanwhile, Fitz Grant stood at the reception desk while Tonya shuffled through the papers he had just dropped off. Pretending to do something on his phone, he watched as Mellie escorted the young woman up the staircase.

Watching Mellie saunter up the stairs, he knew she was putting on a show for him, and he hated it. He hated that he had let her once again talk him into quick sex in her office just twenty minutes ago. And he wondered what the pretty, mocha-colored young woman was doing at Jessen-Grant, and why she was following Mellie up the stairs.


End file.
